The Girl Who Cried Wolf!
by OneMoreRound
Summary: Leah and Rosalie. Lesbian Love. Enuff said. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**It was a usual day in Forks, the sun was not shining but the morning breeze smelled just right. Leah rolled out of bed and stretched her morning stretch. It was still taking her awhile getting used to the little cabin on the reservation. She missed the sounds of her families laughter and her father, she missed him more than anything but it was time for her to grow up. She was an adult, she needed to be out on her own. Well, technically she'd never be alone, not ever. Not with the wolf pack being able to nose through every single one of her thoughts but Leah was getting really good at shutting her mind off. She didn't want to know what those boys were thinking and she definitely didn't want them to know what she was thinking. **

**After she ate breakfast it was off to the woods, it was her and Seth's turn to be on guard. The routine watches were never eventful, both Clearwater's were always bored out of there minds. But it was a thing all the wolves had to take turns doing weather they wanted to or not. When she arrived she made the painless change into her wolf form and waited for Seth. He appeared 10 minutes later, already in his wolf state. **

**LEAH: "You're late." **

**Leah said to her little brother through her thoughts. Seth looked up at his normally grumpy sister with a wolfy smirk on his face. **

**SETH: "I'm always late, get over it." **

**As she rolled her eyes they went off in their respected directions.**

**SAM: "Wake up!" **

**Was all she could hear in her mind. **

**SAM: "You know you're not suppose to be sleeping right now Leah, you only have to be on guard for 2 hours." **

**She let out a low growl, she hated when he did that. It was bad enough she was forced to be around boys 24/7 but to be forced to be around Sam and let alone him be in her thoughts and in charge of things, it was one thing she would never be able to cope with. Leah didn't reply back to him, she never did. She had to take his instructions with a grain of salt or deal with the Alpha chain of command. **

**Once the dreaded 2 hour watch was over she stalked her way through the forest and came to one of her favorite spots. It was a nice patch of green grass surrounded by flowers. Now, Leah was anything but a girly girl but that one spot in the forest seemed to be made for her. If not made for her then it was custom fitted to her small grey wolf body. By now, she made it a point to take a nap there everyday. It was like her own private nook in the world. Leah curled up and rested her head on her paws and was out like a candle in the rain.**

**The female wolf was awoken to a foul odor. **

**ROSALIE: "Well, what do we have here?" **

**The tone of voice rained down with bitchiness. The smell, the tone of voice, and even the sight of the stranger made Leah's hair stand up on the back of her neck. **

**ROSALIE: "You need to move your ass!" she yelled. "You're on my territory!" **

**With this continued onslaught of up front bitchiness it made Leah let out a louder and meaner growl. She couldn't believe that this leech had the nerve to tell her to move, this was clearly wolf territory. Any idiot could see that. No sooner than Leah was about to attack did Sam show up in his human state. **

**SAM: "Leah, hold!" he yelled.**

**ROSALIE: "Leah?" **

**The female vampire glanced at the wolf then looked at the man before her. **

**ROSALIE: "Sam?" **

**As this cold one continued to look at the wolf and wolf pack leader it made Sam squint his eyes. **

**SAM: "Rosalie?" **

**She nodded her head to let him know it was in fact her. It wasn't like Sam and Rosalie were happy to see each other, it was more that they had an understanding and had helped each others families out a time or two. By the time they were done semi-catching up Leah was running out from behind a big rock adjusting her shirt. **

**LEAH: "Who the hell are you to tell me to move my ass? This is clearly our territory!"**

**Rosalie watched as the heated Qeulite native jumped up and down. **

**ROSALIE: "You're a bit of a hot head aren't you?"**

**Sam placed a hand on Leah's shoulder. **

**SAM: "This is not the way we greet someone who has helped us in the past" he said in his fatherly tone of voice.**

**LEAH: "Helped us? She's helped me become this! And if I'm not mistaken, we've helped these bloodsuckers out as well. So I'd say we're pretty even" **

**Leah groaned out loud and walked off. She was pissed. Sam never had her back, if it wasn't benefiting the tribe as a whole then it wasn't benefiting Sam. Sometimes she couldn't believe she had ever been in love with him. She tried so hard to keep him out of her life but she couldn't now that she was bound to the pack. There were only 2 options she had: 1. Leave Sam's pack and go join Jacob's or 2. Become a lone wolf. The second one wasn't looking too bad to her. But only time would tell what Leah Clearwater would decide to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah walked back to her cabin and to her surprise Rosalie was sitting in the rocking chair on her porch. **

**LEAH: "You've got some nerve showing up here. You're in my territory definitely." **

**Rosalie gave her a small smirk. **

**ROSALIE: "Look, Sam gave me the go ahead to come and talk to you so I don't need your permission to be here. He's your boss if I remember correctly."**

**Leah emitted a low growl from her chest, she wasn't even in her wolf form. **

**LEAH: "Nobody's my boss! I'm my own person. What do you want?"**

**ROSALIE: "I came here to finish our conversation. You were wrong and I just wanted to be the one to tell you it. If you would have literally moved your ass like I said you would have been back in your territory. I figured you were one of Sam or Jacob's flea bags so I was giving you the benefit of the doubt."**

**LEAH: "Let's not start with the names cold one". **

**Leah pulled the necklace with her house key on it from around her neck and unlocked the door. She then put it back around her neck and looked over at Rosalie. She really was a nice sight to look at the wolf thought. **

**LEAH: "But the odor…" **

**She laughed at the look on Rosalie's face then walked inside, leaving the front door open.**

**ROSALIE: "Yeah, it's mutual."**

**Rosalie got up out of the rocking chair and walked inside behind Leah. She was more or less curious to see the living conditions of what would be her kinds oldest enemy. She looked around at all the knick knacks and small personal items. She looked at Leah's cot, which was suppose to be her bed. **

**ROSALIE: "That's where you sleep?"**

**LEAH: "Oh damn, you're still here." **

**Leah sigh as she looked over at her bed. **

**LEAH: "Yeah, what of it?"**

**Rosalie shook her head. **

**ROSALIE: "Nothing, it looks more like a death trap than anything. I don't sleep anymore since the change but if I did I certainly wouldn't be putting my body in something like that."**

**She saw that Leah was about to open up her mouth and say something else, so rather than listen to whatever garbage she was about to spew Rosalie cut her off. **

**ROSALIE: "In fact, I think this is one of the smallest houses I've ever been in. I'll have to apologize to Bella, her house is a mansion compared to this. You really need a woman's touch."**

**LEAH: "Damn it! Do you ever just not talk? This is my first house on my own that I bought with my own money and I'm proud of it. So if you don't like me, my house, or my kind then you can just leave!" **

**Rosalie could tell that she had upset her, not that Leah would ever admit to it because she had such a tough exterior, much like Rosalie did. In a way they were about the same. Rosalie watched as the other girl walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. She put the edge of the beer bottle top against the counter and hit the bottle top with her hand to pop the cap off. She put the bottle up to her lips and took a few big gulps. **

**LEAH: "Refreshing. I'd offer you one but I just don't like you."**

**Rosalie laughed an 'I don't care' laugh. **

**ROSALIE: "I don't drink that filth anyway. Budweiser? That's horrible for you".**

**LEAH: "Oh, like blood isn't? You can catch all kinds of diseases in blood."**

**ROSALIE: "Honey, I'm already dead."**

**LEAH: "Oh yeah…" **

**Leah smirked and a slight blush came across her face. She realized just how stupid that comment sounded and she knew Rosalie caught it too. She put the bottle back up to her lips and chugged the rest of her drink down. After she finished she set the empty beer bottle on the counter and walked over to her living room section. She sat down in her 2 seated couch and grabbed her remote. By the time Leah was starting to turn the tv on Rosalie had used her vampire speed to throw the empty beer bottle in the trash and grab a towel to place under her ass. She didn't want to sit on Leah's filthy couch and ruin her jeans.**

**ROSALIE: "What are we watching?"**

**LEAH: "Wow, you're really still here? When does your 'get out of being killed' pass end?"**

**ROSALIE: "Now, now, Leah."**

**LEAH: "Now, now, Rose." she said mimicking her.**

**Leah started flipping channels till she fell upon some old horror movies. It was the classic werewolf and vampire movies. It made Leah bust out laughing and it made Rosalie grin a bit at how jolly Leah's laugh was. **

**LEAH: "None, of this stuff is true. Silver bullets my ass." she continued laughing. **

**Eventually the horror movie fest continued on longer than Leah anticipated because she had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Rosalie's shoulder. The coolness of Rosalie's skin soothed Leah right to sleep, giving the fact that there core temperature these days is 108 degrees.**

**Rosalie's initial vampire reaction was to get up and push her off of her but there was something else at play here. Maybe it was the warmth of Leah's skin on her skin but whatever it was she wasn't pulling away. She had seem to get over the wolfy dog odor. Rosalie leaned over and took a whiff of Leah's hair and almost gagged. OK, maybe not completely over the smell but she couldn't deny that this chick was hot. **

**Rosalie and Emmett had been broken up for a year now. It was a mutual break up, she just needed something new in her life because nothing else was moving forward for her and he felt it too. They had been together for so long, they needed a change. Was this the change? Become friends with a female wolf? Or maybe more? Rosalie didn't know but she had lived too long to run and be scared at the first signs of something different.**

**Leah started to stir a bit in her sleep. **

**LEAH: "Mmm.." **

**She semi moaned as she slid more down Rosalie's body. Her head was now resting in the vampires lap and the rest of her body was hung over the arm of the couch. Rosalie couldn't help but grin as she looked down at this female.**

**In the morning Leah woke up to find herself on her bed. She ran a hand through her already messed up hair and scratched her head a few times. She was still pretty groggy as she got up and made her way into the bathroom. After she finished her business and washed her hands she walked out of the bathroom in shock and amazement. **

**LEAH: "Holy shit! You are still here? Do you ever go home girl?" **

**Rosalie heard Leah's slight complaints then she heard her enjoyment as she sat down at the table and started to eat the plate of food Rosalie prepared for breakfast. **

**ROSALIE: "You couldn't just smell the air and know I was here?"**

**LEAH: "Yeah, I smelled it. I thought it was just left over from yesterday" **

**She mumbled as she continued to stuff a few strips of bacon in her mouth. **

**LEAH: "So question…" **

**She shoveled some eggs in her mouth as well. Yeah, Leah fit right in with the guys when it came to eating. She had to or she would never get food. **

**ROSALIE: "Ask away…"**

**LEAH: "If you don't sleep, what'd you do all night?"**

**Rosalie smirked. **

**ROSALIE: "I rearranged all the clothes in your closet." **

**She laughed as she heard Leah's heart beat speed up and she saw the vein in her neck start to pulse.**

**LEAH: "You did what?" she said with a bit of anger and a balled up fist while clutching the fork.**

**ROSALIE: "I'm kidding. Now finish your breakfast cause we've got a busy day planned."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah was a little curious as to what this vampire was up to today. She was being overly nice for someone who was suppose to be an enemy. After Leah came out of the bathroom she looked down at her pants and saw that she forgot to do her belt up. She couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching her the whole time. As soon as she looked up she saw Rosalie with a smirk on her face.**

**Rosalie giggled.**

**ROSALIE: "You look like a little kid right now. Forgetting to do up their pants."**

**Leah rolled her eyes and finished buckling her belt.**

**LEAH: "Shut up."**

**ROSALIE: "Is this how you treat all of your house guests? With rude comments?"**

**LEAH: "You're not a guest. You're more or less…"**

**She paused.**

**LEAH: "Probably less of everything."**

**ROSALIE: "Oh shut up."**

**Leah chuckled, she had to admit to herself that Rosalie wasn't half bad. Now of course she would never admit it to the other female but it was nice to have someone in the house. Even, if it was Rosalie. As Leah looked around for her hoodie she could have sworn she saw Rosalie looking her up and down.**

**LEAH: "What?"**

**ROSALIE: "What what?"**

**LEAH: "I don't know, you tell me? Look, just help me find my hoodie, woman."**

**Rosalie sighed playfully and with a blink of an eye she was gone and back before Leah even realized it. She was holding a green and black hoodie in her hand. She even glanced over to look Leah up and down once more. It wasn't Leah's imagination. Rosalie was indeed checking her out. She had a perfectly good reason though, she looked hot today.**

**ROSALIE: "I like this."**

**Leah was a bit confused.**

**LEAH: "You like what?"**

**She turned around, not fully understanding what Rosalie was talking about.**

**ROSALIE: "I like what you're wearing today. It's nice to see you in something else besides cut off clothes. I was starting to think that's all you Quileute's owned"**

**LEAH: "Aww sweetie, I didn't know you cared so much. And besides, its just jeans and a t-shirt. You're crazy."**

**Yeah, Leah was sarcastic.**

**ROSALIE: "Oh, you haven't begun to see crazy yet."**

**LEAH: "Hmm…do I really want to go with you today then?"**

**Rosalie giggled.**

**ROSALIE: "It's nothing the big bad wolf can't handle"**

**Leah's temperature shot up a few degrees after she heard the sultry tone of voice she used. She started to clear her throat because she was a little nervous now. She knew now that Rosalie was attempting to flirt with her. Rosalie was extremely amused, she wanted to start the wolf off slow to see if there was any connection there. And by the way Leah was acting there was. Rosalie made her nervous.**

**LEAH: "Uhm, OK, good…"**

**She was definitely blushing by now. **

**Leah walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She unscrewed the top and chugged down the cold water. It helped with cooling her off a bit but it didn't stop her mind from wondering what Rosalie was really up to.**

**LEAH: "So what are we doing really?"**

**ROSALIE: "You're spending a day with me."**

**She walked over to the door and opened it up.**

**ROSALIE: "Like I said, it's nothing you can't handle."**

**Rosalie winked and with a blink of Leah's eyes the vampire was gone. This made Leah smirk, this vampire was definitely up to something.**

**LEAH: "Hmm…what now?"**

**As she walked out onto her porch she looked down at a note that had her name on the outside. She picked it up and sighed out one time before she opened it up to read it. **

**THE NOTE: 'If you're as big and bad as you say come and find me. I'll be near the best part of the woods. I think you know the spot. It's hide and seek time. Tag. You're it. XOXO, Rosalie'**

**Leah laughed and crumpled the note up.**

**LEAH: "Oh no, I'm not wearing any cut offs today. I'm not playing your little game Rose, I'm not going to ruin my jeans for some little game. I know you can hear me! You don't get the wolf missy, you got to earn that!"**

**Leah was a very stubborn girl but so was Rosalie. After about 30 minutes Rosalie was standing back on the wolfs porch, she was a bit peeved that Leah didn't even try to make an attempt to come find her. Instead Leah was sitting at home on her couch drinking beer and eating pretzels. Ugh. Rosalie couldn't believe she was actually attracted to this girl.**

**ROSALIE: "Thanks for coming to find me, asshole"**

**LEAH: "You're welcome, monkey fart"**

**ROSALIE: "Monkey fart?"**

**LEAH: "Yeah, monkey fart"**

**Leah looked over at Rosalie with a small smile on her face as the other girl sat down. Whatever Rosalie was mad about she couldn't even remember after Leah smiled at her. Rosalie shook her head then sat back into the couch. To Rosalie it felt like Leah had put some spell on her and to Leah it felt like pure carnal attraction. **

**ROSALIE: "Don't ever stand me up again."**

**LEAH: "Stand you up? I didn't know it was a date."**

**ROSALIE: "It could have been but now you'll never know. You could've been getting some of the greatest sex of your life!"**

**Leah spat out the mouth full of beer she had all over the TV. She had to catch her breath after that one. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at the reaction she had gotten.**

**LEAH: "Wait, what?"**

**ROSALIE: "This is all hypothetically of course. I'm merely trying to say that you don't take enough chances. You look at things and already know all the angles or at least you think you do."**

**Rosalie shook her head.**

**LEAH: "Oh, hypothetical huh?"**

**ROSALIE: "Yeah, hypothetical…"**

**LEAH: "So, hypothetical speaking…"**

**ROSALIE: "No."**

**Leah laughed as Rosalie cut her off. The wolf got up and wiped the beer off of the TV with a paper towel then sat back down on the couch.**

**LEAH: "Don't be mad Rose"**

**Leah placed her beer bottle on the side table next to the couch and laid her head in Rosalie's lap like she did the night before so her legs were hanging over the arm rest of the couch. LEAH: "I hope this is OK"**

**ROSALIE: "And if it's not"**

**LEAH: "Too bad, this is my house"**

**Rosalie laughed.**

**ROSALIE: "You're a goof ball you know that?"**

**LEAH: "I know it now"**

**Leah laid there looking up into Rosalie's amazing eyes. She really wanted to kiss this vampire. Was that wrong? She was feeling so many different emotions and the fact that she could hear all the other wolves thoughts at that very moment wasn't helping calm things down in her brain. She sighed a bit, she really had to do something about all these voices in her head.**

**Rosalie looked down a bit concerned.**

**ROSALIE: "You OK?"**

**LEAH: "I'll be fine.."**


	4. Chapter 4

**LEAH: "Ow!"**

**She rubbed her knee from under the dinner table after Rosalie kicked her. Rosalie finally got Leah off the reservation and out into the world. They went to a small quiet restaurant in Port Angles. It was a nice intimate setting.**

**ROSALIE: "Don't talk with your mouth full and you won't get kicked."**

**They both grinned.**

**LEAH: "Maybe I won't talk to you at all."**

**Leah looked over at Rosalie's plate. It was the rarest steak the wolf had ever seen, it was swimming in blood but that's the way the vampire liked it. Leah watched as Rosalie cut the steak into small pieces and stabbed it with her fork. She brought the piece of steak up to her mouth and took a bite. Leah licked her lips as she watched her slowly chew the meat.**

**LEAH: "Good?"**

**ROSALIE: "Exquisite. How about yours?"**

**LEAH: "Oh, it's good. I always love a good cheeseburger with fries!"**

**She had a huge grin on her face. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at her.**

**ROSALIE: "I can tell. You got ketchup on the side of your mouth. You need some help in getting it off?"**

**Rosalie licked her lips after the offer. This made Leah's heart beat speed up but she kept her cool. Leah picked up her napkin and wiped the excess ketchup off.**

**LEAH: "I think I got it."**

**Rosalie looked at her mouth and shook her head. She grabbed a napkin then leaned over to the side of the table Leah was on. She was so close that Leah could feel Rosalie's breath on her upper lip. Not that Rosalie needed to breathe but it was habit from being alive once. Rosalie had a mischievous look on her face and she decided to stop beating around the bush.**

**ROSALIE: "Fuck it."**

**She leaned in and placed her lips on top of Leah's. Instead of waiting for the other girl to react Rosalie went in straight for the kill. She licked Leah's bottom lip then slightly nibbled on it but also not forgetting to lick the ketchup off the corner of her mouth.**

**ROSALIE: "There. You're all cleaned up now."**

**Rosalie was thoroughly pleased with herself as she moved back over to her side of the table. Leah was so much in shock that she never even moved as Rosalie assaulted her lips. Not that Leah minded because it felt extremely good but she didn't know what this meant now.**

**LEAH: "What the hell was that?"**

**ROSALIE: "What? You didn't like it?"**

**LEAH: "I didn't say all of that but wow, where did that come from?"**

**ROSALIE: "Well, it came from my lips and it was placed onto your lips."**

**She couldn't help but laugh. Leah was being extremely cute by now Rosalie thought.**

**ROSALIE: "I decided I had enough games. I'm too old for that and lest face it, you're not going to be aging anytime soon. No more bullshit. I like you. Which I have no clue where that came from because god…"**

**She looked Leah up and down once over.**

**ROSALIE: "…you're you and I'm me. Vampire and Wolf. Sworn enemies."**

**Leah sat there and listened to Rosalie's whole spiel about there kinds and how she liked her and yada yada. Rosalie really did talk a lot. The wolf didn't know if it was because she was nervous or what but she thought it was cute and annoying at the same time. Go figure that.**

**LEAH: "Hey! Calm down. Don't I get a say so in this?"**

**ROSALIE: "In what?"**

**LEAH: "In you and me…us…whats going on?"**

**ROSALIE: "Oh yes of course, proceed."**

**LEAH: "Ok, I do like you but I don't know what that means. These feelings I have came out of nowhere. I've never even looked at another girl or thought of another girl the way I do with you."**

**ROSALIE: "And how do you think of me? Naked?"**

**Again Leah was drinking a beverage and spat it out onto the floor because of the unexpected things that come from Rosalie's mouth.**

**LEAH: "You have a filthy mouth, you know that?"**

**Leah was totally joking with her.**

**ROSALIE: "Oh, you know you want to see me naked!"**

**LEAH: "Shhh!"**

**Both girls looked around and laughed. They had gotten a few on lookers after the loud outburst in the restaurant. The girls hurried and finished eating there food so they could go some place to talk and actually be alone. Leah knew the perfect spot. Once they were done with dinner Leah lead them to the beach on the reservation, she even had a blanket for them to sit on. Yeah, it was pretty romantic. **

**LEAH: "Sit down."**

**She said after she spread the blanket out. Both girls sat down and watched the waves come in and go out.**

**ROSALIE: "It's so nice here."**

**She looked over at Leah who nodded in agreement to what the blond was saying.**

**LEAH: "I love it here. The way it smells, everything. It's a great place to get away from the thoughts in my head."**

**ROSALIE: "Thoughts in your head?"**

**Leah sighed.**

**LEAH: "The pack."**

**ROSALIE: "Oh, that."**

**LEAH: "Yep."**

**ROSALIE: "You know, if you're so unhappy with Sam's pack why don't you join Jacob's? He works with us from time to time. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you on. I think he's only got 2 others that work with him."**

**LEAH: "That's a nice thought but I'd just soon be a lone wolf."**

**ROSALIE: "Aww, that's so cute. A lone wolf."**

**The blond leaned over and kissed Leah on the cheek.**

**LEAH: "You patronizing me?"**

**Rosalie had a shocked expression on her face right before she started to laugh.**

**ROSALIE: "Me? Why I'd never!"**

**LEAH: "Oh, you're going to get it now!"**

**Leah pounced on top of Rosalie playfully, there was no force, it was all in good fun. The 2 girls laughed then gazed deeply into each others eyes. Leah had top position as she laid on top of Rosalie. Rosalie had her hands rested on Leah's hips.**

**LEAH: "There so perfect you know."**

**ROSALIE: "Yeah, it's the whole being a vampire thing."**

**LEAH: "Yeah. Perfect eyes."**

**Before Rosalie could interrupt Leah leaned down and pressed her lips in to the blonds. She kissed her softly a few times before she nibbled on her bottom lip. She was trying to reciprocate what Rosalie did to her at the restaurants. Rosalie let out a soft low moan at how good the warmth of Leah's lips felt against her cold ones. After that Rosalie rolled them over so she was on top, she straddled Leah's waist and slowly grinded her hips down into the brunettes. **

**By this point Leah's hands were roaming all up and down Rosalie's body. She placed her hands on the blonds ass and gave it a good squeeze, which made Rosalie grind down harder into Leah's crotch. **

**ROSALIE: "Mmm."**

**LEAH: "You feel good."**

**Rosalie giggled with a half of a moan.**

**ROSALIE: "You too."**

**As things were starting to heat up there of course had to be a party pooper. There was a voice heard out in the distance.**

**SETH: "Leah! You out here?"**

**Damn, that wolf sense of smell and the knowledge of knowing what all the other wolves are thinking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LEAH: "Oh shit!"**

**She mumbled under Rosalie's lips.**

**ROSALIE: "Damn you wolves."**

**LEAH: "Damn you vampires!"**

**ROSALIE: "Shut up, you know what I mean."**

**Rosalie leaned down and nipped at Leah's neck, careful not to break the skin. Not that she had any idea what that'd do to the wolf if she punctured the skin. Could she even puncture her skin? Would it be some odd wolf/vampire combination or would the intense heat of Leah's body burn off the venom? Rosalie was actually curious about that but she would never want to create another. She didn't want to be a monster herself.**

**LEAH: "Yeah I do but lets get up before Seth shows his face."**

**ROSALIE: "Whats the point? I'm sure him and the others have already seen me naked in your mind."**

**Rosalie winked at her new found crush. This time Leah didn't have any drink to spit out but she busted out laughing.**

**LEAH: "Probably not. The guys tend to ignore me these days but I don't mind. I actually like it better that way."**

**The 2 girls were already standing by the time Seth appeared in plain view. Leah brushed the sand off the back of her pants. **

**SETH: "Hey, I thought I smelled something."**

**Seth looked over at Rosalie and shot her a grin. Rosalie reciprocated.**

**ROSALIE: "I thought I smelled something as well. It's good to see you again, Seth."**

**SETH: "Same. So what are you 2 doing out here?"**

**He asked as he looked Leah up and down.**

**SETH: "Woah sis, why so spiffy tonight?"**

**Leah rolled her eyes.**

**LEAH: "It's just pants and a t-shirt."**

**She really didn't understand why everybody was making such a big deal. Yes, she owned more clothes than the tattered clothes she ran around in on a regular basis. Rosalie let out a small giggle.**

**ROSALIE: "Maybe young wolves aren't so bad."**

**SETH: "Maybe Seth wolf is the best!"**

**ROSALIE: "Maybe. But were just watching the waves come in, I'm trying to get Leah out into the world. Not stay so cooped up on the reservation."**

**SETH: "Ah, well good luck. What I wouldn't give to get off the res. Well if she won't budge you can always take me."**

**ROSALIE: "I'll keep that in mind."**

**SETH: "Sweet!"**

**LEAH: "OK, bye Seth."**

**Leah gave Seth a hug and usually he'd give her a hard time about her trying to rush him off but he knew there was something else at play here. He heard a few of Leah's thoughts and thought it best to leave this alone. He wouldn't want Leah trying to screw up his game if he was trying to make something happen with a girl. Seth didn't think anything bad about Leah liking a chick or even a vampire for that matter. Well, it was his natural birth right to hate vampires but not the Cullen's. They were too close to allies for him to hate them.**

**After Seth left Leah relaxed a bit.**

**LEAH: "I'm surprised he left so quickly."**

**ROSALIE: "Yeah, me too."**

**Rosalie had a curious look on her face.**

**ROSALIE: "OK, spill it. What'd you say to him?"**

**LEAH: "What do you mean? You were standing here the whole time."**

**ROSALIE: "Leah Clearwater, don't give me that bullshit. I know you 2 can talk to each other without talking to each other. You forget a few of us vampires can do the same thing."**

**Leah started to laugh.**

**LEAH: "I just told him it wasn't a good time."**

**ROSALIE: "Why wasn't it a good time?"**

**She was being coy.**

**LEAH: "Because my temperature is way above 108 right now!"**

**ROSALIE: "Oh, so this is your nice way of saying you're horny?"**

**Leah wanted to be just as frank as Rosalie was in the restaurant.**

**LEAH: "Yes, I'm horny as fuck."**

**With that said Rosalie wrapped her arms around Leah's body, pulling her close. She then crushed her lips against her new crush's. Rosalie didn't know if it was because she was beginning to like Leah more but she loved the smell of her body. It was kind of like mind over matter, when she didn't like the wolf Rosalie couldn't stand the smell but now that she liked her it was a great smell. Same for Leah. It was odd.**

**ROSALIE: "You smell good."**

**LEAH: "This is going to sound strange but you smell amazing. I don't know what's that about."**

**ROSALIE: "What do I smell like?"**

**LEAH: "Warm vanilla. What about me?"**

**ROSALIE: "Mossy Oak."**

**Leah busted out laughing. **

**LEAH: "Well, least you kept it as a woodsy theme."**

**Leah bent down and folded up the blanket. Rosalie laced her fingers in with Leah's and started to lead them back to the cabin where her car was parked.**

**ROSALIE: "Did you have fun tonight?"**

**LEAH: "I did. Thanks for making me go."**

**ROSALIE: "Oh, so you like it when I make you do things. We're going to get a long just fine."**

**Leah rolled her eyes then grinned. They finally made it back to Leah's cabin and she dropped the blanket in the rocking chair on her porch. She walked back over to Rosalie's car and kissed her on the cheek. **

**LEAH: "So I'll be seeing you when?"**

**ROSALIE: "Uhm, right now? Who said the night was over?"**

**With that said Rosalie walked inside and took her top off. She discarded the item and made her way over to the death trap. Rosalie had truthfully slept in worse things and it's not like they'd be sleeping all that much. Leah's eyes became wide as she watched Rosalie take off her shirt. Tonight was going to be an interesting night, Leah was sure of it.**

**She ran inside and shut the door behind her. She looked over to Rosalie who was already shirtless. Leah licked her lips and walked over to her bed.**

**LEAH: "No warm up huh? Straight to it then?"**

**ROSALIE: "Aww, sweetie. You nervous?"**

**LEAH: "Well lets see. This will be my first time having sex with a girl ever. So yeah, I think I'm pretty nervous."**

**Rosalie stood up and kissed Leah hard.**

**ROSALIE: "We can wait if you want."  
><strong>

**LEAH: "No, just let me get a beer."**

**Leah kissed Rosalie back, this time slipping her tongue into her mouth and swirling it around. Leah's hand always seemed to find there way down to the vampires ass cheeks.**

**ROSALIE: "You like my ass huh?"**

**LEAH: "No. I love your ass."**

**Leah gave it a nice squeeze then went over to the fridge to get a beer. She opened it up and chugged it all down. By this time Rosalie had taken her bra out. Her breasts were out for Leah to see.  
><strong>

**ROSALIE: "Hurry up!"**

**Rosalie was a bit horny herself.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I've been away for awhile. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**LEAH: "You are so gorgeous."**

**Leah had to keep herself from practically cumming in her pants after she saw Rosalies breasts. The wolf bit her bottom lip and tried to keep a low growl inside, she was hornier than Satan at that moment. Rosalie couldn't help but grin at the sight, sound, and smell of Leah. Rosalie could see how her crush bit her lip and blushed, she could hear how her crush's heart sped up, and she could smell the arousal coming from Leah.**

**ROSALIE: "Mmm, you smell good. Hurry up and get over here!"**

**LEAH: "Impatient much?"**

**Leah had started to open up her mouth to say something else but before she could Rosalie had already got up and used her vampire speed to be in front of her. Rosalie breathed heavily in the other girls ear then moaned a bit.**

**ROSALIE: "Very."**

**Leah bit her bottom lip once again, it seemed like that's all she had been doing the whole night. She was surprised she didn't have a red mark from biting it so much. Rosalie took Leah by the hand and lead her over to the bed so Leahs back was facing the bed. Rosalie kissed Leahs neck and ran her hands under the wolfs shirt, she dug her nails into Leahs back lightly, not enough to break the skin but enough for her to be aroused, and that she was.**

**LEAH: "God dammit, Rose."**

**ROSALIE: "Oh, he already has dammed me sweetie but after what I do to you tonight he really will be sending me to hell."**

**Rosalie let out a sexy laugh and winked, she then trailed down Leahs body letting her hands graze the other girls ass till she was down on her knees in front of her crush. Rosalie looked up at Leah as she started to undo her pants. After she got the button and zipper undone she slid Leah's pants down.**

**ROSALIE: "Nice boxers."**

**Leah blushed a bit.**

**LEAH: "Yeah, there my favorite."**

**ROSALIE: "Very appropriate, little half moons. You're a real dork ya know?"**

**They both started to laugh.**

**LEAH: "Shut up."**

**ROSALIE: "You don't have to tell me twice."**

**With that said Rosalie pushed Leah onto the bed, it totally caught Leah off guard as she fell back onto the bed. Rosalie ripped Leah's pants off and discarded the pants across the room, she then pulled Leah's boxers off and tossed those across the room.**

**ROSALIE: "You ready?"**

**Leah swallowed hard then nodded her head. She was very nervous but very horny and she was totally into Rosalie. The vampire grinned then delved into Leah's pussy, she let her tongue lick up and down her crush's clit. While she was giving Leah's pussy the much deserved attention it need Rosalie let her hands roam up Leah's body till they reached her breasts, she let her hands slide under Leah's shirt and sports bra till she found her hardening nipple.**

**ROSALIE: "Somebody's horny."**

**LEAH: "Somebody's right."**

**Leah had a big grin on her face, she was definitely enjoying herself. She was moaning every so often. Rosalie slid her tongue in and out of Leah's pussy, she started to quicken her pace and go in deeper and harder. Rosalie could smell that Leah was getting close to cumming so she continued with her steady pace.**

**LEAH: "Ugh, I'm almost there. Don't stop."**

**Rosalie sped up the tiniest bit and Leah was cumming and moaning so loud. It made Rosalie feel really good about her oral skills. Leah even started howling at the end of everything.**

**LEAH: "OH ROSE! BABY! OHHHH! HOWWWL!"**

**Rosalie slowed her movements down and let Leah continue to enjoy her orgasm. Rosalie stayed quiet for awhile before she said anything. After Leah's orgasm had subsided she decided to speak up.**

**LEAH: "That was beyond words, it was the best. More than I could ever give myself."**

**ROSALIE: "I know and besides, I could tell by all the howling." **

**Leah laughed a bit and stood up, she ripped her shirt and bra off then pulled Rosalie over to her. She kissed the blonde intensely, Leah wasn't nervous anymore, she was beyond being scared anymore. She was ready to return the favor. Leah laid Rosalie down on the bed and started to undo her pants. She was taking a page from Rosalie's book.**

**LEAH: "Get ready baby. It's your turn."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick little update. Let me know if you guys want me to write more. I know I haven't been on here in like a year lol but I just recently started getting more followers on this thing so I figured I'd give you guys an update. So enjoy =)**

**Rosalie laid there breathing in and out heavily, not that she actually needed to breathe because she was obviously a Vampire but it was out of habit. She had a sensation come over her as if her pulse and heart rate were quickening. It was from her anticipation of what Leah would do to her. This was very strange for her because she was more of the aggressor.**

**LEAH: "Ready baby?"**

**Leah looked up at Rosalie with wanting eyes, almost as if she would devour her.**

**ROSALIE: "I was born ready." **

**LEAH: "Oh really now?"**

**Rosalie rolled her eyes because Leah was slightly underestimating her.**

**ROSALIE: "Just shut up already."**

**LEAH: "In the words of this hot ass Vampire I know...You don't have to tell me twice."**

**They both grinned then Leah kissed a trail of kisses down Rosalies neck to her tummy.**

**ROSALIE: "I knew you liked my ass."**

**She said with a small giggle, she then bit her bottom lip as Leah had already made her way down to Rosalie's inner thigh. She was slightly nipping at the skin. Leah spread Rosalies legs open a little more and placed her tongue right on her pussy. Slowly licking up and down, she then moved her mouth up to Rosalies clit.**

**ROSALIE: "Mmm.."**

**Rosalie ran her hands down Leah's back and dug her nails into the wolves skin. She didn't break through the skin tho, she made sure not to...at least not yet. Leah then took 2 fingers and rubbed them in some of Rosalie's pussy juices before sliding them inside of her. Leah started with a slow in and out motion as she was still licking Rosalie's clit.**

**ROSALIE: "Faster...uh...deeper..."**

**All Rosalie could do was moan and run her hands thru Leah's hair at this point. This girl is a natural was all Rosalie could think. Someone who had never done this before couldn't be this good but hell, it wasn't rocket science. It was all an emotion, a physical expression of how they felt. This was a definite indication of how these 2 girls felt about each other and it was explosive. Leah complied with Rosalies request. She thrusted her fingers into her pussy deeper and faster.**

**LEAH: "How's that babe?"**

**ROSALIE: "OH! Its...uh...its...UH! It's sooo...f-...Its so GOOOD!"**

**Leah couldn't help but smile at that reaction she got from Rosalie. Leah looked up at Rosalie and saw her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her biting her lip. Yeah, Leah was really good at what she was doing. Leah kissed her way back up Rosalie's body but still continued to fuck Rosalie's pussy with her fingers. At this point Leah was lying next to Rosalie. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Leah's body then sought after her lips. The 2 girls kissed each other hungrily, both moaning and enjoying one another.**

**LEAH: "Mmm...baby...I never imagined..."**

**ROSALIE: "Shh...just fuck me..."**

**Leah shut up and continued kissing her girl. That's right her girl. At this point they had both put there marks on each other. Leah felt Rosalie grip her body tightly. They both knew Rosalie was close to exploding. Leah slammed her fingers inside Rosalie's pussy deeper and harder.**

**ROSALIE: "FUCK! UH!"**

**With a few final thrusts Rosalie came hard, scratching her nails down Leah's back. Definitely leaving scratches and some broken skin. **

**LEAH: "Good?"**

**She asked stupidly with a little knowing smirk on her face.**

**ROSALIE: "What do you think?"**

**Rosalie thru her head back with a content giggle. They went back to kissing each other nonstop.**

**LEAH: "Mmm...I think you tore my back up...feels like a lil scratch."**

**ROSALIE: "Let me see..."**

**Leah laid down so Rosalie could get a better look. Leahs back was tore up but it was visibly healing as they spoke. Rosalie made a little 'uh oh' face and kissed Leah's back.**

**ROSALIE: "Just a little scratch...its healing nicely."**

**LEAH: "Little scratch my ass, I know its shredded...you would have murdered anyone else."**

**They both were laughing because it was true.**

**ROSALIE: "Well who else am I going to have hot monster sex with, hmm?"**

**Leah chuckled.**

**LEAH: "Better only be me."**

**Rosalie grinned.**

**ROSALIE: "My thoughts exactly."**

**They kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! Its a little hard to update since my computer has been broke for awhile but on with the update! Also I don't know if any of you guys like to RP because me and my friend are starting up a Jersey Shore RP. So if you are message me and I will give you the details)**

**In the morning Leah awoke to no one there. She had a bit of a smirk on her face because she would have swore Rosalie would have stuck around. She sat up in the bed and bit her bottom lip out of worry and confusion.**

**LEAH: "Was I not good?"**

**She asked out loud to herself. She really had nothing to go off of because Rosalie was the first and only girl she had been with, so no real way to gauge her tongue skills. The wolf sighed to herself and shook her head as she got up. She walked passed her scattered clothes all around the room and made her way into the shower. She turned the knobs and let the warm water run all down her body, she started to soap up as all her thoughts ran to Rosalie. Damn, that girl was good. She made Leah feel things she would have never imagined. Leah placed her hand on her chest as she closed her eyes and envisioned that it was Rosalie's hands that were touching her. Leah let her hands slowly run down to her stomach as she let her nails grip her there a bit. No sooner than she was about to place her hand on her clit there were already fingers there. She almost jumped out of her skin.**

**LEAH: Jesus Christ!**

**Rosalie had made her way back into the house and into the shower without Leah being none the wiser. She had her arms wrapped around the slender girl from the back and one of her hands was playing with her pussy.**

**ROSALIE: "Mmm, now you didn't think that I would go off and leave you, did you?"**

**She asked in a silk sexy tone as she moved her mouth over to Leah's ear. She let her lips linger there a bit before she sucked Leah's earlobe into her mouth.**

**LEAH: "Uhn...mmm baby..."**

**All Leah could do was moan.**

**LEAH: "I thought you left...mmm...I'm happy you're here"**

**Leah let a smile dance on her face as Rosalie continued to tease and please Leah's clit.**

**ROSALIE: "I did leave. I had to get some real food in here because you obviously can't cook"**

**She let a laugh out. **

**ROSALIE: "I can't have my girl eating microwaved pizzas all the time"**

**Rosalie rolled her eyes and laughed.**

**LEAH: "That's cooking on the go!"**

**ROSALIE: "Oh shut up"**

**LEAH: "Make me!"**

**ROSALIE: "Not a problem"**

**Rosalie used her Vamp speed and was in front of Leah before she could blink. She let her tongue slide all up and down Leah's slit. Her pussy was already nice and warm. Leah would never get enough of the sensation of Rosalie's cold tongue on her warm pussy. It was the best feeling on earth she thought.**

**ROSALIE: "I made sure to save room for this"**

**Rosalie winked then went back to Leah's pussy.**

**LEAH: "Save room? MMM...!"**

**She was trying not to moan but it was no use.**

**ROSALIE: "Yes, sweetie. I got you food this morning but I also went out and caught my breakfast"**

**Rosalie slowly licked her lips, tasting Leah's arousal all over her.**

**ROSALIE: "But I happen to like this a whole lot better"**

**As Rosalie was about to put her mouth back to where it was before she felt Leah move back and shook her head a bit. This made Rosalie frown her face up a bit.**

**ROSALIE: "Something wrong?"**

**Leah looked into Rosalie's eyes and she was infuriated.**

**LEAH: "I have watch today...then Sam wants to 'talk' to me about how I've been behaving lately...he's not my goddamn father!"**

**Leah's muscles started to tense as she finished washing up and got out of the shower. She dried herself off quickly then wrapped the towel around her waste.**

**ROSALIE: "Babe..."**

**She followed behind Leah slowly. Not because she was scared of her but because she wanted to make sure she was alright. Even tho she was the more mocho one out of the pair she was still a girl and she had feelings. Leah sighed and groaned as she pulled some clothes out to wear for the day.**

**LEAH: "Why even bother! They will just get ripped to shreds..."**

**These were the times that Leah really hated being a werewolf. Rosalie saw how Leah was stressing and she pulled her into a passionate liplock.**

**ROSALIE: "It will all be fine, shhh..."**

**And just like that Rosalie had soothed the beast.**

**LEAH: "Thanks baby.."**

**Leah kissed Rosalie once more but stood there kind of unknowingly. It was time for her to make a change and whatever decision she made someone wouldn't like it but it was about her happiness now. Screw the others. The only people besides herself that she cared about were her mom, Seth, and Rosalie.**

**LEAH: "I'm going to talk to Sam."**


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE!)**

**Leah had been battling back and forth in her mind on what to do, well at least she assumed these were her own thoughts. Sometimes things got a little mixed up with a whole pack of wolves in there. She could hear Sam in her head.**

**LEAH: "SHUT UP!"**

**She yelled at the top of her lungs, she was standing in the woods in her favorite spot. She was trying to collect her thoughts but he obviously wasn't going to allow that. She sighed out heavily and started her trek to his house. It took her about 7 minutes to get there on foot from where she was, when she got to the door she pounded on it. She didn't care who heard her banging, she was pissed and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She waited there with her arms crossed over her chest and watched as the door opened, Sam appearing.**

**SAM: "Why aren't you on watch?"**

**LEAH: "Why are you such a fucking asshole?"**

**She really wasn't looking for an answer but she needed him to get the seriousness of the conversation. She felt like ripping his head off but that probably wouldn't play out too well with the rest of the pack.**

**SAM: "Excuse me?"**

**Sam stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, mimicking Leah.**

**LEAH: "You heard me."**

**Her tone was hard and deep, she stood there with hate in her face. She hated this man. She couldn't even remember how she ever fell in love with him.**

**SAM: "Your behavior as of late has been unacceptable. You're running around with Rosalie doing…"**

**He let out a heavy sigh.**

**SAM: "…doing god knows what. It's not normal, it's unnatural."**

**He said seriously. Leah let out a loud groan and a scoff.**

**LEAH: "Unnatural?! What the hell do you think we are?! This is fucking unnatural Sam!"**

**She shook her head, he would never understand and she didn't even know if she even wanted him to. He wasn't her father, her father died a long time ago. No man would ever replace him.**

**SAM: "I want it to stop."**

**He said even more seriously.**

**SAM: "That's an order."**

**He moved in closer to her as he gave her his fatherly tone.**

**LEAH: "An order? Fuck your goddamn order, I'm done. I'm leaving the pack."**

**She turned to leave and felt as Sam grabbed her, she turned around and pushed him off hard. He stumbled back a bit but caught his balance. He was angry and a little hurt.**

**SAM: "You better think about what you're doing little girl."**

**LEAH: "Little girl? You have no idea what I'm capable of."**

**Leah started to growl and shake, her temper was flaring. She could feel a change starting to come on.**

**SAM: "Leah, calm down."**

**He didn't realize how heated things had become so quickly. The next thing he noticed was Seth standing behind Leah, he placed his hands on his sisters shoulders.**

**SETH: "Chill out."**

**Seth and the others all heard what had transpired but everybody couldn't leave there post. They allowed Seth to go check it out and to calm Leah down as best he could. Leah was just so pissed that she wanted to scream. She jerked away from Seth and walked off of Sam's porch. She stood with her back turned to both of them.**

**LEAH: "I mean it, I'm done."**

**She closed her eyes and just like that it was done, it was a lot quieter in her head. She opened her eyes up and held back some tears. This had really taken a lot out of her, this whole ordeal. She needed to go find Rosalie. Leah turned to look at Seth before she left.**

**LEAH: "Don't let him steal who you are. You're better than that."**

**And just like that she was gone. She busted into a shred of clothes and fur, she ran as fast as her four feet could carry her. She was at her door; she could still smell Rosalie inside. Leah howled and circled around in the yard a bit. She waited til Rosalie appeared on the porch and the wolf bowed her head down. Rosalie stood there in awe of Leah; she was shocked that she came to her in this form. These creatures shouldn't exist and they did. Rosalie could feel a shift in her, almost like something tugging at her heart strings. She stepped off the porch and moved closer to Leah.**

**ROSALIE: "You're beautiful."**

**Rosalie took as much of the wolf's face in her hands as she could, she kissed the side of her Leah's head.**

**ROSALIE: "You still smell like wet dog, but I actually don't mind anymore."**

**Rosalie let out a small laugh as she kissed the wolfs face once more. Leah let out a small dog snort; she rolled her eyes then went around the side of the house. Changing back into her human form, she came back around the house wearing cutoffs. She walked over to Rosalie and wrapped her arms around her waist, she kissed the side of her neck lightly.**

**ROSALIE: "Mmm…"**

**LEAH: "It's done, I'm free."**

**She said as she pulled back and looked into Rosalie's eyes. Rosalie's face lit up a bit, she was happy but at the same time she was a little uncertain of what this meant.**

**ROSALIE: "So now what?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next couple of weeks went by slow. Leah and Rosalie spent a lot of time getting reacquainted with each other's bodies. They didn't really talk about what was next for them, they were just living in the moment but decisions would soon have to be made. Leah would need to figure out what she was going to do with the rest of her life and Rosalie wanted to be the one to help her with that. They had planned a romantic weekend camping in the mountains. It was nothing for them to get to a very secluded spot and with all the sex they'd be having it would have to be far away from civilization. They were both screamers.**

**ROSALE: "Oh come on!"**

**Leah smirked as she groaned.**

**LEAH: "I'm going to snap this fucking tent pole!"**

**Rosalie let out a small giggle before she walked up behind Leah, she wrapped her arms around her waist.**

**ROSALIE: "Sweetie, calm down."**

**Rosalie leaned to the side and kissed Leah's neck, she swirled her tongue around it lightly as she ran a hand down Leah's inner thigh. She gripped her thigh using her nails, she let out a soft moan into the wolfs ear. Rosalie knew the things to calm her girl down. Leah bit her bottom lip and relaxed into Rosalie's arms.**

**LEAH: "Mmm…OK babe."**

**And just like that she was back to normal, Leah turned around in Rosalie's arms and kissed her.**

**LEAH: "You're pretty amazing you know that?"**

**She asked with raised eyebrows. Rosalie giggled once more.**

**ROSALIE: "Oh, I know but feel free to tell me….a lot."**

**Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.**

**LEAH: "I think I'm going to keep all compliments to myself this weekend…your head is too big."**

**ROSALIE: "Nuh uh! Your head is big!"**

**Rosalie crossed her arms and playfully stomped her foot.**

**LEAH: "Shut up."**

**The 2 girls laughed before kissing once more, Leah was starting to get worked up but Rosalie pulled away.**

**ROSALIE: "You have work to do missy."**

**LEAH: "I know, I have some work I want to do with you."**

**Leah winked before chuckling. Rosalie smacked Leah on the ass then pushed her lightly towards the tent.**

**ROSALIE: "The faster you get the tent up the faster you can do all the little dirty things your heart desires."**

**Rosalie sent her a week before turning around to gather some more bags, she let her hips sway so Leah could get a good look at her ass. She knew she was staring, Leah bit her bottom lip as Rosalie walked away. If that wasn't an incentive then Leah didn't know what was, she turned around and started reading the directions a lot more carefully. Once she figured out what needed to be done then she went right to it. Rosalie looked at Leah's new found vigor and she nodded, she licked her lips. Something about seeing Leah so determined started to work on Rosalie.**

**ROSALIE: "God, she's sexy."**

**Rosalie licked her lips. Leah laughed after hearing that, Rosalie must have thought she was being quiet saying that.**

**LEAH: "You're not too bad yourself."**

**ROSALIE: "Keep working."**

**LEAH: "I am! I'm almost done."**

**Rosalie smirked before finding where their sleeping bags were, she was planning on using those immediately. After 10 minutes Leah was done, Rosalie grinned as she saw Leah putting on the last finishing touches. Rosalie grabbed the sleeping bags and a pillow.**

**ROSALIE: "Get your beer, water, or Gatorade before you come in here. We will be in here for a long time and I can't have my baby getting dehydrated."**

**She sent her a wink and with that she was gone, disappearing into the tent. Leah had wide eyes and she felt her pussy automatically get wet. Rosalie knew the things to turn Leah on just by speaking , she could definitely tell Rosalie was horny and just by the way Rosalie spoke it turned Leah on. She rushed over to the cooler and grabbed all 3 things Rosalie mentioned. She kicked her shoes off before walking into the tent. Leah zipped it close and got pulled down onto the sleeping bags, she barely had time to turn around.**

**LEAH: "Ahh…Mmmm…uhnn.."**

**Rosalie was straddling Leah's waist, she kissed her lips passionately and ground her hips down into Leah's.**

**ROSALIE: "I'm going to lick your pussy so good."**

**LEAH: "Oh god, please do."**

**Rosalie began to unzip Leah's pants, Leah bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She looked down at Rosalie and grinned, she felt her pulling her pants off. Rosalie kissed Leah's inner thigh, this made Leah let out a soft moan.**

**LEAH: "That feels so good."**

**Rosalie took the waist band of Leah's boxers between her teeth, she pulled them down agonizingly slow. She could tell this was making Leah sexually frustrated and she loved it, the faces the wolf would make when she was over the top horny were some of the cutest Rosalie had ever seen.**

**ROSALIE: "Aww baby, somebody horny?"**

**LEAH: "What do you think?!"**

**Leah gave her a smirk as she placed a hand on the back of Rosalie's neck, she pulled her face down to her pussy. She arched her back and moaned as she felt that ice cold tongue on her clit. It was what she wanted, what she'd been yearning for. The sensation of it on her pussy wasn't like anything she'd ever felt. She'd never get tired of it. Rosalie licked Leah's clit slowly and lightly at first but added more pressure as she felt Leah's urgency for her to give her more.**


End file.
